


Wandering Dwarf

by DiamondKitty



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondKitty/pseuds/DiamondKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dwarf who's been wandering for a long time, a bit scrawny and a lot dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Dwarf




End file.
